Liqueur carmine
by Seveya
Summary: Euh… le lendemain d’une soirée arrosée, de la première nuit d’amour entre Gojyo et Hakkai… Une "ficlet" sans prétention aucune.


_**Ficletteuse :**_ Moi ! (Comment ça, c'est pas suffisant ? Bah…moi c'est moi quoi ! Mon nom ? Sévéya pourquoi ?)_**  
Titre :**_ Liqueur carmine_**  
Disclaimer :**_ "Pazamoa"_**  
Rating :**_ T pour des allusions yaoi pas bien méchantes (ou sinon c'est que je suis une dépravée)._**  
Résumé :**_ Euh… le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée, de la première nuit d'amour entre Gojyo et Hakkai… Et pis euh…vala !_**  
Couple :**_ Gojyo/Hakkai_**  
Genres : **_Général, romance et humour ?_**  
Notes de la ficletteuse :**_ Une idée que j'ai eu en lisant « Bisous magiques » de ma Bloody que j'adore, que j'admire et tout et tout ! Comment ça vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec l'alcool ? En fait j'ai "bloqué" sur un mot… Donc TOUT est de MA faute, n'allez pas embêter Bloody pour mes bêtises ! Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit je me suis lancée sur une ficlette, je me suis "forcée" à faire TRES court… 1227 mots et très vite, quelques minutes. D'habitude c'est 4000 mots minimum et de nombreuses heures de boulot réparties en quelques mois…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Liqueur carmine**

Il était un fait établi qu'Hakkai tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool, et même, dit comme cela c'était largement en dessous de la vérité. Preuve en était le nombre de concours remportés haut la main par l'ancien humain, là où tous les autres y compris ses compagnons de voyage roulaient sur et sous les tables après quelques bouteilles vidées. On note que les clients volaient aussi au dessus des tables ou à travers le bar avant que nos héros ne roulent eux-mêmes sous les tables… à cause de l'alcool ou de l'arme à feu du leader, en fait surtout les deux combinés. Mais là, on s'éloigne fortement du sujet.

Donc reprenons…

Et c'était également un fait qu'Hakkai aimait boire, parce que franchement puisque ça ne lui faisait strictement rien, même pas oublier ses peines et que ça coûtait diablement cher c'est qu'il y trouvait bien un plaisir quelque part ! Et pas que celui de se venger de la trinité bouddhique en les ruinant en facture d'alcool…

Enfin bref !

Hakkai tenait l'alcool, Hakkai aimait l'alcool, Hakkai consommait de l'alcool…

Et cela était plus qu'évident qu'on n'aurait jamais pu le voir titubant à travers les pièces, les mains sur le crâne et d'une démarche qu'on pouvait assurément qualifiée de dangereusement précaire par une douce matinée…

Comme c'était pourtant le cas à l'instant ce matin.

Car en cette douce matinée Gojyo fixait bêtement et d'un air qui traduisait parfaitement son hébètement un Hakkai titubant à travers les pièces, les mains sur son crâne le tout d'une démarche on ne pouvait plus dangereuse et précaire. Et Gojyo, qui ne savait absolument pas qu'il répétait les mots durement recherchés d'un certain narrateur qui s'il pouvait s'en arracherait les cheveux, en était troublé, de cet étrange et pourtant véridique état de fait…

On le serait à moins, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se souvenait vaguement de la soirée précédente, les grammes d'alcool pur circulant actuellement dans son sang ne l'aidant pas à trouver les réponses dans un temps acceptable…

Il se rappelait avoir bu un peu, jusque là aucun problème, Hakkai avait partagé la boisson, toujours normal…, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un simple ami était amené à le faire. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le lui dire… Puis ils s'étaient copieusement envoyé en l'air entre deux gorgées d'alcool fort et étourdissant comme leur étreinte en fin de compte… ensuite ils avaient…

Il avait QUOI ? Et ils avaient fait QUOI ensemble ?

Le métis secouait la tête dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place. Peine perdue, parce qu'à part réveiller une migraine de tous les diables ainsi que sa meilleure amie, la nausée, il n'avait strictement rien fait !

Ah si…

Des images dansaient dans sa tête. Mais oui, c'était bien cela : il revoyait avec plus de clarté les évènements de la veille et de la nuit. Le demi-yokai, dont le visage prenait au fur à mesure la pigmentation de sa flamboyante chevelure face au défilé quasi ininterrompu de visions pour le moins colorées, comprit un peu plus la situation actuelle.

D'une : il s'était déclaré à Hakkai. Cela avait été plutôt maladroit et pathétique au possible mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Les corps il connaissait, il comprenait. Les aléas du cœur c'était obscur car nouveau.

De deux : Hakkai avait répondu positivement. Il avait même paru soulagé, comme s'il avait longuement attendu cet instant… et c'est là que les choses avaient pris un tour déjà plus inattendu.

Parce déjà Hakkai, non content de le surprendre par la réciprocité de ses sentiments lui avait ensuite imposé un baiser qui ressemblait fort à un passage en revue et en règle de sa cavité buccale. Rien que d'y penser il avait des étoiles qui lui valsaient devant les yeux. Ahhhh…la force de la vodka…euh…des souvenirs ! Parce que ce baiser lui avait fait tourner la tête non seulement par le manque d'oxygène (essayer donc d'embrasser quelqu'un sans avoir pris votre respiration juste avant…) MAIS AUSSI par l'habilité presque démoniaque qu'avait développée Hakkai en matière de "roulage de pelles" !

Ensuite, ça avait encore plus dégénéré, échauffés tous les deux ils en étaient rapidement passés à quelque chose d'autrement plus sérieux. Gojyo s'efforçant de mettre à profit son expérience en la matière et les quelques verres d'alcool ajoutaient agréablement à la frénésie qui s'était emparée d'eux. Même Hakkai s'était laissé allé, rouge de passion et haletant il n'avait plus semblé s'appartenir. Mais où était passé LE Hakkai qu'il croyait connaître ?! Tout portait à croire qu'il agissait comme sous l'emprise d'une mystérieuse drogue. Pourtant Gojyo, malgré une gueule de bois dont il se souviendrait longtemps, savait bien qu'Hakkai n'était pas soul ! C'était même idiot de le croire ! Il avait bu mais pas tellement, enfin si, mais c'était Hakkai quoi !

Si même les vérités générales et absolues se cassaient la binette…où allait le monde !

Voyant que ces réflexions ne le menaient à rien et surtout s'apercevant que son amant, que ça lui faisait plaisir de l'appeler ainsi, se payait pour la énième fois un meuble ou un mur, il se leva précipitamment, faisant fi de son état guère plus frais et se porta à hauteur de brun.

« Hakkai ? ça va ? »

L'interpellé dut faire un violent effort pour se redresser et tenter un vague sourire.

« Oh Gojyo…oui ça va. »

Mais Gojyo qui n'était pas dupe ne le lâcha pas et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

« J'ai un super truc contre la gueule de bois. »

Et sans le consulter d'avantage il prépara deux verres d'une mixture inqualifiable.

« Bois. »

Et Gojyo avala son verre en retenant à grand peine sa grimace puis voyant Hakkai sans réaction le fixa intensément.

« Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, Gojyo. Je n'ai même pas mal au cœur… mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. »

Et là, l'interpellé cru qu'il rêvait parce que premièrement les mots d'Hakkai liés à son regard brillant et doux à la fois laissait entrevoir d'étranges sous-entendus et puis il pensait que le brun se foutait aussi un peu de lui ! Non mais ! Alors qu'il s'inquiétait…comme l'idiot amoureux qu'il était bel et bien devenu par la force des choses.

Hakkai qui avait lu sur le beau visage pourtant un peu fatigué du métis toutes ses dernières pensées émit un petit rire léger…

Rire qui resta inexpliqué pendant longtemps, très longtemps, bien longtemps… Jusqu'au jour où n'y tenant plus Gojyo demanda perplexe :

« Dis-moi Hakkai…pourquoi t'es stone après l'Amour ? »

En disant cela le métis n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement en caressant la magnifique chute de reins de son amant, une habitude qu'il avait depuis quelques années déjà…

« Parce que tu es la liqueur carmine qui enivre mon cœur Gojyo… »

S'entendit-il répliquer comme si cela était une évidence.

Lequel fut étonné mais flatté de l'analogie, car il n'était pas sans savoir l'intérêt sans bornes que l'homme aux yeux verts portait à certaines eaux de vies et autres cuvées rarissimes.

Étonné ? Quoique…à bien y réfléchir, du côté d'Hakkai, Gojyo devait bien s'apparenter à un alcool… fort, captivant, doté d'une richesse intérieure, d'une bonne dose de douceur en y cherchant bien et surtout il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans tous ses états.

« Ma liqueur carmine, Gojyo… »

* * *

FIN !

Sévéya : J'ai l'impression qu'on reste sur sa faim mais franchement si je développais plus (notamment la fin) ça aurait pris au bas mot une dizaine de pages ce qui n'était absolument pas le but.

Des réactions ? Pour cela une seule option : REVIEW ! Si ça vous plait j'en posterai d'autres, et si vous n'aimez pas j'essaierai de m'améliorer.


End file.
